I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to intravascular devices for treating certain medical conditions and, more particularly, relates to a low profile intravascular occlusion devices for treating congenital defects including Atrial and Ventricular Septal Defects (ASD and VSD respectively), Patent Ductus Arteriosus (PDA) and Patent Foramen Ovale (PFD). The invention also relates to the intravascular devices used to treat arterial-venous malformations, aneurysms and other vascular defects, or to prevent blood flow to tumors or other portions of the body when desired. The devices made in accordance with the invention are particularly well suited for delivery through a catheter or the like to a remote location in a patient's heart or in analogous vessels or organs within a patient's body.
II. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of intra cardiac prosthetic devices are used in various medical procedures. For example, certain intravascular devices, such as catheters and guide wires, are generally used simply to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within a patient's heart, such as a selective coronary artery within the vascular system. Other, frequently more complex, devices are used in treating specific conditions, such as devices used in removing vascular occlusions or for treating septal defects and the like.
In certain circumstances, it may be necessary to occlude a patient's vessel, such as to stop blood flow through an artery to a tumor or other lesion. Presently, this is commonly accomplished simply by inserting, for example, Ivalon particles (a trade name for vascular occlusion particles) and short sections of coil springs into a vessel at a desired location. These “embolization agents” will eventually become lodged in the vessel, frequently floating downstream of the site at which they are released before blocking the vessel. This procedure is often limited in its utility, in part, due to the inability to precisely position the embolization agents. These embolization agents are not commonly used as an intra cardiac occluding device.
Physicians may temporarily occlude a septal defect until the patient stabilizes enough for open-heart surgical procedures and have used balloon catheters similar to that disclosed by Landymore et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,204. When using such a catheter, an expandable balloon is carried on a distal end of a catheter. When the catheter is guided to the desired location, the balloon is inflated with a fluid until it substantially fills the vessel and becomes lodged therein. Resins, which will harden inside the balloon, such as an acrylonitrile, can be employed to permanently fix the size and shape of the balloon. The balloon can then be detached from the end of the catheter and left in place. If the balloon is not filled enough, it will not be firmly lodged in the septal defect and may rotate and loosen from the septal wall, thereby being released into the blood flowing from the right or left ventricular chamber. Overfilling the balloon is an equally undesirable occurrence, which may lead to the rupture of the balloon and release of resins into the patient's bloodstream.
Mechanical embolization devices, filters and traps have been proposed in the past, representative examples of which are disclosed in King et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,388 (the '388 patent), Das, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,217 (the '217 patent), Sideris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,089 (the '089 patent) and Marks, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,420 (the '420 patent). The '388, '217, '089, and '420 devices are typically pre-loaded into an introducer or delivery catheter and are not commonly loaded by the physician during the medical procedure. During deployment of these devices, recapture into the delivery catheter is difficult if not impossible, thereby limiting the effectiveness of these devices.
Significantly, the size of these devices is inherently limited by the structure and form of the device. When using occluding devices such as the '089, '388, '217, or '420 plug to occlude a septal defect, the pressure and therefore the chance of dislodgment of the device increases with the size of the defect. Consequently, these devices must have a very large retention skirt positioned on each side of the defect. Oftentimes, the position of the septal defect dictates the size of the retention skirt. In a membranous type septal defect, it is difficult if not improbable to be able to effectively position the '388, '217, '089, or '420 device without at least partially closing off the aorta. Also, these disclosed devices tend to be rather expensive and time-consuming to manufacture. Hence, it is desirable to provide a low profile device that is recoverable and retractable into the delivery system without increasing the overall thickness of the device. The desired device should also be made with a relatively small retention skirt so as to be positionable within a membranous type septal defect without closing off the aorta.
Also, the shape of the prior art devices (for example, squares, triangles, pentagons, hexagons and octagons) requires a larger contact area, having corners, which extend to the free wall of the atria. Each time the atria contracts (approximately 100,000 times per day), internal wires within the prior art devices, such as described in the Das '217 patent, are flexed, creating structural fatigue fractures in approximately 30 percent of all cases. The sharp corners of these devices resulted in a high percentage of cardiac perforations and they were, therefore, withdrawn from the market. Furthermore, the previous devices require a 14-16 French introducing catheter, making it impossible to treat children affected with congenital defects with these devices.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a reliable occlusion device which is both easy to deploy through a 6-7 French catheter and which can be accurately placed in a vessel or organ. It would also be desirable to provide a low-profile recoverable device for deployment in an organ of a patient's body.
In the Kotula et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,261, there is described a reliable, low-profile, intra cardiac occlusion device which may be formed to treat, for example, Ventricular Septal Defects (VSD), Atrial Septal Defects (hereinafter ASD), and Patent Ductus Arteriosus (hereinafter PDA). When forming these intravascular devices from a resilient metal fabric a plurality of resilient strands are provided, with the wires being formed by braiding to create a resilient material. This braided fabric is then deformed to generally conform to a molding surface of a molding element and the braided fabric is heat treated in contact with the surface of the molding element at an elevated temperature. The time and temperature of the heat treatment is selected to substantially set the braided fabric in its deformed state. After the heat treatment, the fabric is removed from contact with the molding element and will substantially retain its shape in the deformed state. The braided fabric so treated defines an expanded state of a medical device, which can be deployed through a catheter into a channel in a patient's body.
Embodiments of the Kotula et al. invention provide specific shapes for medical devices, which may be made in accordance with that invention to address identified medical needs and procedures. The devices have an expanded low-profile configuration and may include recessed clamps that gather and hold the ends of the braided metal fabric and that attach to an end of a delivery device or guide wire, allowing recovery of the device after placement. In use, a guide catheter is positioned and advanced in a patient's body such that the distal end of the catheter is adjacent a desired treatment site for treating a physiological condition. A preselected medical device, made in accordance with the Kotula et al. invention and having a predetermined shape, is then collapsed by longitudinally stretching and inserted into the lumen of the catheter. The device is urged through the catheter and out the distal end whereupon, due to its memory property, it will tend to substantially return to its expanded state adjacent the treatment site. The guide wire or delivery catheter is then released from the clamp and removed.
In accordance with a first of these embodiments, a generally elongate medical device has a generally tubular middle portion and a pair of expanded diameter portions, with one expanded diameter portion positioned at either end of the middle portion. The width of the middle portion approximates the wall thickness of the organ to be occluded, for example, the thickness dimension of the septum and its diameter to the size of the defect to be occluded. The center of at least one of the expanded diameter portions may be concentric with or offset relative to the center of the middle portion, thereby allowing occlusion of a variety of septal defects including membranous type ventricular septal defect, while providing a retention skirt of sufficient size to securely close the abnormal opening in the septum. As mentioned above, each braided end of the device is held together with a clamp. The clamps may be recessed into the expanded diameter portion of the device, thereby reducing the overall length dimension of the device and creating a low profile occluder.
In another embodiment of the Kotula et al. invention described in the '261 patent, the medical device is generally bell-shaped, having an elongate body, a tapered first end, and a larger second end. The second end has a fabric disc which will be oriented generally perpendicular to an axis of a channel when deployed therein. The clamps, which hold together the braided strand ends, are recessed toward the center of the “bell” providing a low-profile device having a reduced overall height dimension.
The ability of the devices described in the Kotula et al. '261 patent to occlude abnormal openings in a vascular organ depend upon the pick size of the braided structure which, in turn, depends upon the number of wire strands used in the braid. However, a practical limit exists on just how many such strands can be braided. For example, if 72 bobbins are used on the braiding machine, the resulting pick size is such that a prolonged period of time must elapse before total thrombosis takes place and blood flow through the device is totally occluded. Even with 144 bobbins, blood flow is not immediately stemmed. If the pick size were effectively halved by doubling the number of bobbins on the braiding machine to 288, occlusion would occur somewhat instantaneous upon placement of the medical device in the abnormal opening. However, the resulting machine size of the braider becomes impractical from a size and cost standpoint.
As a way of reducing the time required to achieve total occlusion, the Kotula et al. '261 patent teaches the concept of filling the interior of the medical device with an occluding fiber or an occluding fabric, such as a polyester fabric. This occluding fiber material or fabric is generally hand sewn in place, which adds significantly to the manufacturing cost of the medical devices. Perhaps more importantly, adding polyester fiber or fabric in the interior of the device interferes with the ability to reduce the effective diameter of the device upon stretching prior to loading the device into the lumen of a delivery catheter. It should be recognized that by reducing the size of the delivery catheter, it can be used with smaller patients.
Thus, a need exists for a way to form collapsible medical devices for occluding abnormal openings in a vascular organ for occluding arterial-venous malformations for occluding aneurysms, for blocking blood flow to tumors or other lesions, and for otherwise blocking fluid flow through a portion of the vasculature of the body as part of a medical treatment program. Such devices ideally provide rapid occlusion following delivery and placement thereof and not require the addition of an occluding fabric placed within the interior of the medical device as taught by the prior art. The present invention provides a readily manufacturable solution to the aforementioned problems inherent in the prior art as represented by the Kotula et al. '261 patent.